


Ebola From a Table

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-25
Updated: 2007-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aside from the ebola and the afternoon drunk, what's wrong with you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ebola From a Table

**Author's Note:**

> This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). Please remember to check individual fanfic ratings before reading. None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works.

"Do you know what's wrong with me, Toby? Do you?" CJ dipped her finger into the puddle of beer she'd spilled onto the table and stuck it into her mouth.

"You just caught ebola from whatever you licked off this table?"

"Oh my god, I did!" She took his napkin and swabbed her tongue. She stuck it out at him. "Do I have pustules?"

"No." He eased away. "But you do have the breath of a woman on a three-day bender. Which is rather astounding since you've only been drinking for a few hours."

"You'd feel better if you drank with me," she pointed out. "It might make you less angry."

"I am not angry." He shook his head. "Aside from the ebola and the afternoon drunk, what's wrong with you?"

"I'm old." She dropped her head to her hands. "I'm old and washed up and I am working on this campaign in the middle of nowhere for a guy who doesn't seem to believe he can win."

"He will."

She peeked over her fingers. "How do you know?"

He took her hands in his and drew them away from her face. "Same way I know you don't have ebola and aren't washed up. Because I know." He tugged on her hands until she stood. "Come on. Let's get you to bed while you're still sober enough to know it's me you're kissing goodnight."

At her door she kissed his lips and smiled blurrily. "You know what's wrong with you, Toby?"

He shook his head.

"Nothin'."


End file.
